


I've Missed You

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [16]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Requested fic. Chris and Reader split up months ago and now run into each other at a bar.





	I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> 'I can’t use the regular ask feature because i dont have Tumblr. I love the just a fling series and was wondering if I could request something where it’s Chris Evans & Reader and it’s about them getting back together after having split? I’m a sucker for the angst, fluff and explicit fics lol. Thanks!!'

Chris was back off promotion. This tour had been a long one filled with relentless days of press interviews and chalked together with press nights and TV shows. It wasn't that he didn't love his job, he did, but months away from home can get lonely especially when you've not got someone to keep you going when it gets tough. His co-stars were, of course, a massive help but one of the things Chris loved to do most was  _rant._  Rant about the day, about the press tour, about everything. Just spill it all out until he was empty then he could pick himself up and move on ready for the day ahead. But it was hardly like you could complain about work to the people you work with without causing some offense, so he'd kept quiet. 

 He was finally glad to be back home and was now headed to his usual bar to meet his friends and have a few beers as he desperately needed to let off some steam. He got to the bar a little after 8 and found his friends knocking back beers watching the football that was on in the background. Sitting down he greeted his friends warmly who jeered and clapped, his absence for the past few months obviously missed amongst the boys. They got him a beer and caught up on the past few months apart. 

 The bar was a little Irish style pub Chris loved to visit. It wasn't like a club, it was a place to hang out with friends but there was always some entertainment if needed. It was warm and welcoming but now when Chris sat there something was off, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

 

 Y/N was getting ready to go out. It was her best friend’s birthday and a night out was exactly what was called for. Truth be told she hadn't been out in months. Her life had been mostly consumed with work and she couldn't count the amount of Friday night’s she'd found herself home alone watching train wreck tv.  However today was different, today she had been told, no ordered that she  _had_ to attend her friend’s birthday party and get out of the rut she was rapidly falling into. After receiving a text from her best friend instructing her they'd be starting off the night at her favorite Irish pub she grimaced. Though she loved the bar she hadn't been there for a while for fear of running into her ex-boyfriend Chris. It's not like the relationship had been a total disaster. He was the sweetest guy she'd ever dated but his job tore him away from home a lot and thus the distance became too much and they decided to break up would be best.  If she were honest with herself that's why she hadn't gone out in months. She wasn't ready. The feelings were still so raw and she didn't know if she could handle another relationship just yet.

 They used to be the life and soul of the party. They'd been together for a few years and were the couple people looked as role models when thinking about their own relationship. Sure, they'd had their struggles but they truly loved each other. Even if they couldn't make it work. 

Y/N made her way to the bar and found her friends tucked in a booth at the back of the room. Their chatter and volume a direct indicator of where to go. Slipping in beside her friends they cheered, evidently, the alcohol had been here longer than she had, she relaxed in her seat, trying to enjoy herself as the night began.

 

 _4 months._  Chris hadn't seen her in four months. He'd been talking to Rick about the football season so far and who had a shot at the super bowl when she'd walked in, looking as stunning as he remembered. Not that she needed it, in his opinion, her makeup was done effortlessly. Her hair was longer now, and a different colour, and fell in loose waves down past her shoulders. She was wearing the red dress she'd bought for an event he'd took her to long ago. The red dress he distinctly remembered tearing ever so slightly in his haste to get it off her. The memory made him smile as he watched her cross the bar, oblivious to his presence, and slide into a booth at the back of the room. Chris' stomach flip-flopped. His heart rate quickened, the image of her moving flawlessly through the bar seared onto his brain.

 

After 10 minutes or so Y/N grew thirsty and excusing herself from the group got up and trotted to the bar waiting to order a drink. Whilst the bar tender took her order she felt the presence of someone lurking behind her. When the presence didn't move, she turned to call them out but as she did she found herself dumbstruck. Her mouth went dry as Chris' excruciatingly handsome face came into view. 'Hey,' he greeted her looking at her shocked face. Composing herself she said 'Hey,' before she found herself being enveloped in a pair of strong arms, their familiar hold bringing a wave of bittersweet memories with them. The one that hit her most of all was one of the last ones they'd ever shared.

* * *

_'You promised! You promised you'd be here for my birthday and now you're off again.'_

_'What do you want me to do Y/N! It's work and you know I have to go it's not my fault they switched the dates!'_

_'You're not even sorry are you!?’ she screamed, the all too familiar news hitting her just as hard as ever._

_'Of course, I am but there's nothing I can do!'_

_'Fine go! Go and do your work see if I care,' she said before stomping into the bedroom. Chris followed her, having had his argument before he knew what was going on before it happened. He found her sitting on the bed in tears and sank down next to her pulling her in close, his heart breaking ever so slightly._

_'When did this become our life?' she murmured into his chest sadly._

_'I don't know,' he responded._

_'What are we going to do?'_

_'I don't know.'_

_'I know that I love you.'_

_'I love you too,' he said pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she continued. 'But I don't know how much more I can take of this. When you're not here we're miserable. When you are here we're still miserable from all the fighting. I get you have to work but it doesn't make it any easier.'_

_'I know.'_

_'We're not going to last, are we?' she said in almost a whisper as if saying it any louder confirmed her suspicions._

_'No sweetheart,' he whispered sadly._

* * *

 

Chris commenced a conversation with her immediately as if he had to fill a lifetime into the five minutes it took her to get her drink and head back to her friends. Chris couldn't believe just how much he'd missed her. She noted that he had a beard now, which was infuriating as he was even more handsome with the neatly trimmed yet 'scruffy' look. He chatted with her and she allowed him, not really realizing how much she'd missed his warmth and his presence in general. They never really moved from the bar, though after half an hour they gave up standing and took up stools. Neither sets of friends tried to drag them away which they appreciated, though they wouldn't admit it.  As the night wore on Y/N found herself becoming increasingly tipsy. Every so often her hand found its way to his shoulder thigh or bicep. Every time it did a feeling as though an electric current would hit her nervous system causing butterflies flutter through her stomach. Chris felt the same. He was buzzed though not from the drink because he'd missed her so much. Her smile her laugh just the way she talked filled him with joy. 

Neither of them had noticed that most of their friends had left for another bar or headed home. They'd been too distracted filling each other in on the most trivial things. When the bar announced last orders, Chris offered her a hand to get off the bar stool, catching her as she stumbled slightly. Ever the gentleman he walked her the short few blocks to her apartment building. They paused outside her apartment door as they said goodnight. Chris leaned into peck her on the cheek but the booze and the lust overcame her and she moved so his lips captured hers in a tender embrace. Chris kissed her back, his arms snaking around her waist as she placed her arms around his neck so she could deepen the kiss.  

Stumbling into her apartment the two came together in frenzied passion. Y/N slipped his jacket off as they walked toward the bedroom whilst Chris' breath was hot and heavy as he kissed her neck his hands coming behind her to fumble with the zipper on her dress, the small tear still present and noticeable under his fingertips. They were at her bed now but before she got on it she shimmered out of her dress and lay down, only in her underwear. Chris groaned inwardly at the sight, her half naked body causing his jeans to become increasingly tight. Discarding of his t-shirt he came to lay next to her, capturing her lips once again as his fingertips ghosted along her body, causing goose bumps to form. His hand trailed down her stomach and came to rest above the waistband of her underwear. Teasing a finger underneath it, he kissed her before slipping his hand inside and running a finger through her wet folds.

Y/N moaned as he teased at her, his mouth sucking on her neck and collarbone, causing her breathing to quicken. Reaching down she palmed him through his jeans fiddling with the belt buckle so she could help him get them off as quick as possible. He was already hard as he got off his jeans and Y/N gripped him gently, running her thumb over his tip which was now slick with precum. Pumping a few times she listened as his breath hitched and his fingers faltered in their expert work. Things were getting more frantic now and Y/N moved so that she was kneeling above him. Chris watched as she lined him up to her entrance and lowered herself down, taking him in gently. 

She moved herself slowly as she leaned down to kiss him again. His hands came behind her and detached her bra, freeing her breasts once and for all. Chris' hands roamed her body and played with her clit as she rode him, marveling at her beauty and cursing just how much he'd missed her these past few months.  The sensation was building for both of them as they moved faster inching each other to the end. Chris' fingers rubbed her clit at just the right time and Y/N was cumming, her walls fluttering around him, her movements slowing as she trembled from the high. Rolling her onto her back Chris took charge as he moved into her, the sight of her beautiful face edging him. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly as she placed a hand on his cheek and whispered 'Come for me baby.'

He pounded into her now her hips bucking up with every thrust to meet him. His hips faltered in their rhythm and was a quiet muttering of  _'fuck'_  as the fire in Chris’ lower belly exploded, washing over him as he spilled his into her.  Pulling out he rested on her for a second, the two of them sweaty messes, before pulling off and laying at her side. They cleaned themselves up and Y/N turned to face him. 'That was-' he started but she shushed him, fearing that words would only ruin the night. Leaning up she placed a kiss into his jawline and then settled beneath his chin, his arms wrapping around her tightly, before drifting off to sleep.

 

When Y/N woke, she wasn't in the same position. Now she was facing the window and the bright sunlight, not dampened by the curtains, was resting on her face. She could feel warmth behind her, a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She moved up in the bed and out of Chris' grasp which disturbed him. His hair was mussed and his eyes had bags from lack of sleep as he moved into a half sitting position next to her. Slinging one arm around her so he could pull her in close he kissed her forehead gently.

'Chris,' she murmured already fearing this discussion.

'Mmhmm?'

'What are we doing?'

'Lying in bed?'

'I mean it.'

'I don't know. But I do know I miss you.  _So fucking much_  and I know we struggled and I know we messed everything up but I can't help but think we gave up too soon. I think we should have tried harder.'

'What about work?'

'I can't change that. But I can make more of an effort to be around. To not take you for granted.'

'I could be more understanding,' Y/N offered and Chris nodded, she added in a small whisper, 'are we really doing this?'

'Yes, sweetheart.'


End file.
